The War Years
by MissMeggs
Summary: Story about two of the explorers during the 1st World War. M/R, chapter 2 "Breaking Through" posted. R&R!!!
1. Merry Christmas

The War Years

Chapter One-Merry Christmas

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters . . . 

Authors Note: This story is based on what I think happened with two of our Favourite Explorers during the great war. The story is based on facts, but has a twist of fiction.

Chapter one is based on a song about a true Christmas song about the first Christmas at war.

by Colin Raye-I'll add it later.

  
  
  
  


Berlin December 24, 1914

  
  


The Black Widow cursed to herself as she dropped her pistol and put her hands above her head.

"Damn Germans!" She screamed in her head as they tied her hands together in front of her and pulled a blindfold over her eyes. Great! Now all she could see were her hands. She said not one word as she was pushed into a car and driven around for what seemed like hours, making so many twists and turns that she could no longer tell what direction they were going in. They pulled her out of the car and half pulled, half-dragged her to a basement somewhere.

The soldiers untied her hand and brought her to a pole. They put an arm on either side and brought them together on the opposite side, where they tied them together again. Someone else's hands were above hers, she wasn't alone, someone else was down here facing her.

"Corporal, we've brought you a friend, meet the famous spy, The Black Widow" he laughed as he slammed the door, promising to return in the morning.

"Shit" the spy cursed, "I was so close to completing the assignment."

"Are you really the Black Widow?" The Corporal asked.

"Yes, a double agent for the British, I was on a very important assignment when the caught me, how about you, Corporal?"

"Delivering Christmas letters to the troops, got distracted, the Germans came up behind me and carried me off. When they found out that I wasn't a normal soldier they brought me down here." 

" Is there any way out?" the Black Widow asked. "They have me blindfolded."

"Me too" answered the army man. She sighed. It was going to be a long night.

" Could this day get any better?!?" she cynically said.

  
  


The two prisoners of war talked about the war for hours, their roles, opinions, ideas . . . 

They didn't stop until they heard the clock chime midnight.

"Merry Christmas." The Corporal said.

"Merry Christmas." She replied leaning toward him. Their lips met his. The Corporal gasped for air as she pulled away.

"Stand up." She said struggling to her feet.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it." She scoffed. He stood up on the other side of the pole.

"Put your hand down my shirt." She said to him.

"What, why?..." He stuttered, she knew he thought her crazy.

"I have a pocket knife in the top of my chemise, and I can't reach it, I need you to get it and give it to me." He put his left hand on her chest and sent it down her chemise. She revelled in the feel of his calloused hand in her smooth skin,

"Got it!" he almost shouted.

"Great, give it to me." He passed it to her. " Thank you Corporal" she said as she cut the ropes binding her wrists. 

When she was free she pulled down her blindfold and started to walk away. Something unexplained made her turn back. She had to get out now. She couldn't risk saving the Corporal. Yet, something inside made her turn back. She rushed over to the Corporal pressed her pocketknife into his hands and kissed him before whispering goodluck into his ear and disappearing. 

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

  
  


Veronica sighed. They were at it again. The bickering was never going to stop. CRASH!?!? There went the dishes. She had better put a stop to this fight before it got out of hand. When she reached the kitchen, she found that she wasn't the only person with that idea. Challenger was holding Marguerite and Malone was trying to keep Roxton at bay. All four were yelling. Veronica put her fingers in her mouth and whistled as loud as she could. She suddenly heard nothing but silence as she felt four pairs of eyes turn in her direction.

"I want one person at a time to tell me their side of the story. Marguerite first, then Roxton. No interruptions." She sternly told them.

" Well, Roxton has implied that I owe him. He says that I only ever saved his life the day he was shot and we almost got hung, where he has saved my life hundreds of times. Which as we all know is bloody preposterous!"

"Roxton?" Veronica asked.

" I think she has mentioned my point exactly, except that it's not bloody preposterous" he said mimicking her last to words.

"I think this argument is deeper than either of you think." Veronica wisely stated. " It's December 24. I would like this problem solved by midnight."

"It's like being back at the front in the war." Malone joked.

"I saved lives during the war too, not just here on the plateau" Roxton pointed out. " I was a corporal" he said proudly.

"Hmm . . . " Marguerite teased, "You must have been a big strong Corporal." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm."If we are talking about the war, I saved more lives than any of you, I helped end the war."

"Really Marguerite?" Challenger laughed.

"Yes really!" She said almost yelling."I was a double agent for Britain, I believe you would know the nickname the Germans gave me."

" What was it, were you the infamous Blackwidow?" Malone laughed, not really meaning it. Roxton's heart jumped, the Blackwidow.

"As a matter of fact . . . I am the Blackwidow." She smugly said. "I saved many lives during the war without wallowing in mud-filled trenches."

"I've met the Blackwidow," Roxton started, "She and I spent Christmas Eve 1914 together, you're not her" he stated.

"I'm not? Roxton, what would you say if I said that Christmas Eve, I was captured before I completed my mission and saved myself and a certain corporal caught handing out Christmas cards form sure torture and death."

"I would say that you would have to prove it."

She stood right in front of him, inches away and pulled him up so that they were standing facing each other.

  
  


" Put your hand down my shirt."

"What, why?..." he spit out, not understanding.

"I have a pocket knife in the top of my chemise, and I can't reach it, I need you to get it and give it to me."

The others all stared at Marguerite like she was crazy. They held their breath waiting to see what Roxton would do. Roxton leaned his head down and kissed her, square on the mouth reaching into his back pocket at the same time. He pulled something out of his pocket and pressed it into her hand. 

"Goodluck" he whispered in her ear as he broke the kiss and took a step back. He watched the smile spread across her face as she opened her hand. It was her pocketknife.

"I've been meaning to return that for while now." He said as she walked over to him.

"I'm glad you did. I've been looking for it." She whispered back as she pulled his head down into a kiss. The other explorers all stood there, jaws dropping to the floor.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Please review and be nice. I'm almost done typing up Hero-Chapter 2 and it will be up soon.


	2. Breaking Through

Author's note: sorry it took so long to post the second chapter, but I have typing problems, and every time I try to post a chapter I end up reading another fic!!!

I would like to that Joanna for finally reading my story, next time I won''t be so persistent! If you want that editing job for Together Again you had better read and review on your own accord.

Thanks to Suzie Q for editing my story!

And thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter!!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Chapter 2- Breaking through (the battle of Neuve Chapelle)

The Western Front, March 10, 1915

The Corporal shook his head. This was insane, they were short on shells, and this was when the only person above him, Sir John French decided he wanted to attack the German lines. They were, in the simplest of terms, committing suicide.

(On the other side of the German lines)

Being a spy for the British The Black Widow knew that French was restless and would be attacking the German lines. She also knew that they were running out of ammunition, but she would never tell anyone she knew this. Things had been different since Christmas, she cared what happened now, and she hadn't before.

When she had got back to London after her last assignment she had done a little research. It wasn't just any Corporal she had kissed; it was Corporal Lord John Richard Roxton. She was in love with him. She had only talked with him for a few hours, only seen his face for a few seconds, and yet for some reason she had kissed him twice, and risked her mission to save his life. It had to be love, and she should be scared to death, but she wasn't. He biggest fear was that she would loose him in the war.

Suicide. He didn't mind it so much; he didn't really belong back in England with his mother. He had killed William, and felt responsible for his father''s death as well. He was only sorry that he would never get to see the Black Widow again. He had deep, deep feelings for her, who knows? Maybe even feelings of love, but now he would never know.

She was so happy. The British had broken through, the lines were open. They could penetrate the German trenches now.

They didn't. Now they had to wait for back-up. All the Corporal lying on the ground could make out was confusion. He knew that all that was wrong was that he had been shot in the leg, and the arm, but his men didn't know, he was as good as dead.

When night fell she snuck over to the British trench to warn them that Greman back-up would be there in two days. On her way over she tripped over something in the dark, it moved. She stopped dead in her tracks and knelt down. It was a wounded soldier, she reached into her bag and pulled out her canteen as she urged him to drink. She surveyed his wounds, they were as bad as they looked. She could fix them her self. 

She ripped te sleeve of her shirt and his pant leg. The Black Widow, with the tenderness of a new mother quickly cleaned and sewed up the mans wounds. She carefully wrapped them in bandages and helped him to stand. He was so delusional, almost to the point of unconsciousness.

  
  


When they reached the British camp the soldiers thanked her for finding and rescuing thier corporal. For the first time she looked at his sleeping face, and gasped. It was him! She was overjoyed that he was okay. She opened his breast pocket and slipped a handkerchief inside. With her spider emblem on the bottom corner. Now he would know it was her.

She paused. Would he care? Would he even remember her, or the night they had shared?

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind as she found French and warned him about the German back-up. He thanked her, and she was on her way. She silently slipped away in the night, back to her own secret war.

  
  


--------------------------------------------*Back to Present*----------------------------------------------------

  
  


Marguerite stared into his eyes. The others had all gone to bed hours ago. They, however, still sat beside each other at the kitchen table, hand in hand. They had talked, reminisced and kissed a little and now that sat in silence, just gazing into each others eyes. The clock chimed.

  
  


"Merry Christmas: he whispered kissing her cheek.

'Oh, John," she said throwing her arms around his neck, "I love you"

"I love you too" he smiled.

"Remember who said it first." She sternly stated.

"I will." he laughed as he kissed her. "It's late, let's go to bed." He walked her to her room, and after a goodnight kiss, she invited him in.

  
  


  
  


When Marguerite and Roxton walked into the kitchen the next morning, they received raised eyebrows. Marguerite had a chance to explain how he had been looking for her since the war, and he was the reason that she had come to the plateau.

  
  


"But the government didn't mind?" Challenger questioned.

  
  


"I told them about the possibilities of treasures in this 'lost world', and that I could definitely make them some money."

  
  


"That's why your Jewel Crazy!" Veronica exclaimed.

  
  


"Yes, I have some debts to settle with Winston, he helped me get the Government to fund it." 

"Winston? As In Churchill?" Roxton asked, a little surprised

.

"Who do you think I worked for? The Queen?" 

  
  


"You knew the Queen?!" Veronica almost screamed. Marguerite's laughter filled the Jungle tree house. This would be fun, sharing some of her secrets. 

  
  


"Just wait till they hear me sing!" She thought.

  
  
  
  


* * *

Review!!!!! 

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, The next one will be quicker!!!!

Chapter 3- Bombs Away! (The Lusitania)

Coming Soon!


End file.
